


Catnapped

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Clark finds an unexpected guest stowed away in his luggage.





	Catnapped

"Oh my god."

Large gray eyes blink curiously up at Clark, their owner a little irritated at having been rudely awoken from his nap. 

"What are you  _oh my god'_ ing about, what's--oh my god."

Raven comes to a screeching halt beside him, his own gaze fixed at the same place as Clark's.

"Is that...?"

"Uh huh."

"Does he know?"

"Nope."

"So how did he...?"

"I have no clue."

"Hey guys," Mikey says cheerily, stepping in to the room, "What's going on?"

"Clark accidentally stole his boyfriend's cat," Raven says, "Somehow got him from Los Angeles to Miami in a guitar case without killing the poor thing, so that's a plus."

Sneakers meows up at them. His head pokes out from the case and he stretches long and slow, finally leaping out from beneath the neck of Clark's favorite guitar. He pads toward Clark, brings his front paws up to Clark's shins, and meows again.

" _Shit_ ," Clark mutters, even as he squats down to scoop up the cat, "Buddy, how'd you even get in there?"

"See," Raven says with a long-suffering sigh, "This is what happens when you stay with Julian until literally an hour before the flight. You wind up forgetting things. Or...adding things."

"Julian must be freaking out," Clark says, lightly scratching between Sneakers' ears, "Has anyone seen my phone? I need to call him."

The three of them glance around, but Mikey eventually pulls his own phone from his pocket and hands it over. Clark types in Julian's number, raises an eyebrow when he presses call.

"You have him saved as  _Clarkie's Boytoy_?" he asks, and Mikey snickers. Raven high-fives him, "Okay shh it's connecting...Julian?"

 _"Mikey I can't talk now_ ," Julian says, sounding a little frazzled.

"No, baby, it's me. I really need to tell you--"

" _Clark?"_ Julian's voice raises a half-octave, " _Oh my god, Clark, I can't find Sneakers anywhere. He's not anywhere in the house, I think he might've gotten out when we were saying goodbye."_

"Julian--"

 _"He's microchipped, so I called the vet, but apparently someone would have to find him and bring him in somewhere. What fucking use is that? I thought they'd just be able to track him or something!_ "

"Julian--"

_"I don't know what to do. I literally tore the whole house apart, I've tried leaving catnip everywhere, I've done everything and I can't find him oh god."_

"I have him," Clark finally manages to blurt out, "I literally just opened my guitar case and he was there, I have no idea how he got in."

There's a long pause,  _"You have him_?"

"He's fine. I mean, probably starving, so I'll head out and get some food. But he's fine. I promise."

 _"He's there. Sneakers is with you. Right now._ "

"Yeah. Hang on, I can FaceTime you real quick if you wanna see?"

" _Please_."

Clark ends the call, quickly switches to FaceTime and waits for Julian to pick up. It takes all of three seconds before Julian's worried -- but beautiful -- face fills the screen.

"Hey baby," Clark says, unable to hold back his smile, "I miss you already."

" _Where's my baby?"_

"I thought...right, okay," Clark tilts the phone down, pointing his camera down to the ball of fluff in his arms.

" _Oh my god, baby,"_ Julian's voice softens, " _How did you get out there? Poor angel, you must've been so scared."_

"He must've snuck into my case while I was packing," Clark says, "You know, when we kept getting sidetracked?"

" _You can only feed him that organic stuff,"_ Julian says,  _"He won't eat anything else. God, what am I gonna...I'm filming every day, I can't fly out there and get him. Maybe I could see if Carmen could..."_

"Julian," Clark interrupts him, a little firmly, "I'm pretty sure I can manage to take care of Sneakers for the next four days."

 _"...four whole days?_ "

"You realize I have my own cat, right? I do know what I'm doing."

 _"He's never been away from me for that long before._ "

"Should I be offended that you sound more upset about getting separated from your cat than your boyfriend?"

Julian finally smiles,  _"I'm sorry. I just...I've been freaking out for hours. I know he'll be okay with you. Just remember what I said about the organic food, alright? And he'll_ _probably insist on sleeping in your bed._ "

"Oh, I know," Clark says, a little dryly, "Do you realize how many times I've woken up because he decided to lay on my face?"

_"Just...make sure you brush him twice a day? His fur gets tangled and then he gets sulky."_

"Julian. I can take care of it. I swear."

 _"Okay. Just let me know if anything happens, okay?_ "

"I will. I swear. I love you."

" _I love you too._ "

"...just to be clear, you're talking to...?"

" _You, you idiot. Well. Both of you. I'll talk to you soon._ "


End file.
